


Escape

by papapapuffy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bunker Destruction, Hopeful Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: 2B and 9S are not the only ones to escape the bunker takeover.
Kudos: 11





	Escape

Disclaimer: not mine

801S was in the terminal room providing backup to the ground units. Adam and Eve had just been taken out so all other units were in battle on the surface. Things escalated quickly after that. Even most of the other scanner models were on the ground. 9S, 4S, 11S were on the ground while 3S and himself remained on the bunker for backup. 32S and 42S were confirmed dead days earlier before the deployment. "11S?! Please come in! 11S!" The brunette groaned from the lack of response. After a minute of tense silence an option came to him. "Come in 4S this is 801S. I lost contact with 11S; can you get in contact with him when you're done hacking the anti-air system?" Maybe a closer connection would be able to get through to him.

Mere seconds later a statically reply rang in his ears. "I'll try."

"Thank you." From his place at the terminal he saw the black box signals of all their YoRHa allies. He switched between helping the scanners and helping the battlers. He subjugated and took remote control over the swarm that was close to annihilating a squadron. With a bit of pleasure the boy swung a machine axe into the nearest stubby. He repeated the process until that body was smashed. With each unit smashed the more pride he felt at being able to help.

When his connection is broken all he would do is jump into another body to repeat the process anew. The combat units didn't bother the unit he took over. He purposely stayed out of there way; always going for a target furthest away. They could sense his trail of cookies normally but while they were feeling high in combat mood. It just wasn't worth it.

With his seven machine body devastated his consciousness was brought back to the bunker. Continually hacking got tiring pretty quickly. The support switched back to check on the scanners. 11S seemed to be MIA his black box signal was too weak to be pinpointed correctly. A current rescue was not possible.

"Ooooh bingo!" The hacker's body tensed up at the horrific voice that came from the intercom system. It sent a shiver up his spine like there was an evil present with him in the room. "We are your beloved machine lifeforms. We speak to you through the network and the virus."

"What?! No." Fearing the worst he peeked his head out of the terminal. The hallway was empty but he wasn't sure what to make of that. For some reason the rushed footsteps of an occasional unit running by made him feel like he wasn't alone up here. Was YoRHa slowly being taken over from the inside? How was the possible? When was the first sign that something was wrong? Bunker security was top notch.

Best option would be to find the commander and see what actions she wanted him to take. Hacking the bunker server was and illegal action not something he would do without consent. However the longer you wait the harder it is to remove.

The voice over the system continued. Was it was talking directly to someone or to everyone in the bunker? "We had a great deal of fun watching you squirm. But I'm afraid the end has come for this outpost." The voice laughed and laughed and laughed some more. Each seconds past it sounded less coherent and more robotic. It grated on his ears.

Emergency red lights began to flash. "Emergency the fusion reactor in the bunker, currently is in an uncontrollable state. All personal units must evacuate the bunker. Repeat: Emergency the fusion reactor-" The screech that followed cut off the rest of the message. But really it didn't need repeating.

By now White should have announced something over the PA system. Was she unable to get control back from the machines? 801S skidded to a halt finding an operator model in the fetal position on the ground. "Hey, are you al-" The words died in his mouth as the sight of the oil pooled on the floor. The deadly wound was clearly made from a sword. It looked like a direct bullseye hit to her black box. Hopefully it was painless. Right now there was nothing he could do about it. But what had exactly happened to her? Was she infected prior to death? He resumed his haste to the leader's side.

Bodies of the operators littered the floor on his way. The closer he got the more there was. Was anyone here still alive? It didn't seem it. Should he bother to look for anyone? Scanning for any online black boxes wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't be able to tell who was infected by it without a more detailed scan. Sadly the best course of action would be to avoid and hide from everyone. How long would it take to hack them? The bunker would probably explode before he was done. Was it logically worth it? With guilt in his chest the boy pressed forward. He cursed the machines with each step. Damn them.

Without worrying about the noise his boots were making as he ran down the hall. The alarm washed out most of the sound he made anyway. Times like this the bunker's structure didn't seem to be the best. There were no corners to hide behind since the bunker was circular. At least no one would be able to sneak up on him. He couldn't just enter someone else's room either; they were generally locked and he didn't want to be trapped without an exit.

He ran past bodies of his fallen units. 801S was trying hard not to look at them. However one still caught his attention. The dark brown haired boy came to a sudden stop. The sight hit him with so many emotions. Such as: pure horror, sadness and anger to name a few. His dead friend, 3S; pinned a foot or two off the ground, to the wall by a sword. There was pain and betrayal written all over his facial features. The remains of tears still dampened his cheeks. His dark oily blood splattered the wall behind him and leaked to the ground. They had spoken not even an hour ago; back when everything was still calm before the storm. Biting into his bottom lip he forced his legs to move again. It really didn't seem like there were other survivors remaining. A few stray tears pooled at his eye lids soaking up into his visor.

"Auurggghhh!" While distracted one operator model charged forward like a bull. He could only brace his body for impact as he was slammed against the wall. The long haired blonde wrapped her hands around his neck trapping him in place. Unconsciously his hands grabbed at her wrist trying to pry the limbs off.

"Release me!" Naturally she didn't listen letting out a robotic screech that made him flinch. The smaller android kicked at her torso but she didn't move. Operators were close to battlers in terms of body type. "No choice." He grunted reaching out to open her hacking space. Before he had access to her coding the weight of the girl was ripped off. He coughed trying to get his system back to normal. The scanner looked up in time to see the commander remover her baton from the operator's neck. The blonde fell to the ground with a slight twitch. Oil gushed out of the small hole in her throat. "Commander…?"

He was shocked to be rescued but just as surprised to see the red color in her eyes. The brunette panic as she walked closer to him. Despite the virus she was still as graceful as normal. He kept his eyes on her weapon hoping it wouldn't be used on him. The baton slipped out of her hands but that didn't make her any less threatening. She reached for his throat touching the band of his choker. 801S froze up and closed his eyes tightly.

Commander ripped his choker off dropping it without a care. Before he had a chance to complain another one was being placed around his neck. "Listen." She ordered formally. He automatically responded with his full attention on her. "This chip is important. It carries the data of all YoRHa units; including the past models. You're to reunite with 2B and 9S on the surface. Make sure to keep everyone safe 801S." Her fingers lingered on the edge of the device. As if she was touching it like it was a precious jewel. Even with the red eyes he could still see the warm care she had for them.

"Past?"

"If you ever run into A2… No never mind. Now go! The rest of the way should be cleared already." With the last of her energy the leader shoved the scanner towards the hanger. With the limiter on her strength removed he almost fell to the ground after flying a few yards. With one last glance at the slumped over blonde he ran towards the flight units.

She leaned against the wall once he was out of sight. Her knees gave out as she slid to the ground. Her regret filled eyes drifted towards the unit she had personally killed. A singular tears rolled down White's cheek. "Jackass…" The sound of resonating explosions got closer to her location. The last thing she saw before her eyes was her friend and a pure blinding light.

801S ran to the elevator. The pause it took for the platform to move felt like an eternity. He leaped into the nearest flight unit and powered it on. Unfortunately the hacker wasn't able to make it out of the bunker without the explosions rattling him. The flight unit took the damage for him. Most of the parts had weak points built in that were easy to break. They were made that way to stop major damages to the android inside despite the fact the flight suit were expensive. Chunks of metal and steel were sent flying off into space in different directions.

The brunet haired boy was unable to get the unit under control. Two of the stabilizing jets were ruined on impact making it unable to balance. Once in the planet's stratosphere he felt all the mechanisms in his body shift around. The G forces were hard on his body. Maybe they emulated humans a little too much when it came to something like this.

A crash warning flashed on his HUD. Looks like the sensors still worked. He was encroaching on the surface far too quickly. In a few more yards the unit should automatically eject him. It really wasn't possible to brace himself for his landed. The scanner only prayed he wouldn't pass out from damage once on the ground. He counted down to the estimated time of ejecting. Exactly on point the hatch opened and his small form went flying in the air away from the crash site. He heard the crash from the flight unit and he steadied himself for impact. His side hit the ground first the momentum still sent him rolling around till he smashed into a cement road guard.

He groaned trying to stay conscious. Still he didn't have time to waste; they were in war. Through his pain he ran a scan on the surround area first. There were tons of hostile machines around the Flooded City. At least they weren't in the immediately area. But they might have heard the crash. He had time to run a quick scan on himself. The results were pretty bad as to be expected. It was hard to move and the brown haired boy's pain function was running wild.

At the very least, one arm could still move. Correction the only arm he had could still move. Both of his legs were messing. Though one leg was near his head and that limb was badly cut vertically down his calf. He couldn't even see where the other one landed.

The metal clank of machine feet walked across the tar. From a distance he could see the glowing red eyes of hostility. The boy pleaded not to be noticed but his sparking body was quite noticeable. Once the android was noticed the slow walk turned into a full charge. One intimidating looking medium biped closed the gap between them. With a shaking limb he opened the hacking space of the machine. It was much harder to take control of a machine that had noticed you. It had the ability to resist up to the point of detonation instead of being possessed.

The biped came to a hard stop a mere foot away from the hurt YoRHa. The now remote control machine looked down with friendly green eyes. 801S tested out his temporally body; at least he had opposable thumbs. Hopefully he would be able to put himself back together. Scanning around he looked for all the parts the broke off his body

The likeliness of the broken parts being usable again was pretty slim though. Where will he be able to have access to extra components? His arm was half submerged in the dark cold water. The smaller parts were everywhere from the patches of grass to the cracks in the road. It took some time to get all of them all counted for. Of course the ones that fell deep into the water wouldn't be picked up by a scan. So he may not have all his parts, only time will tell then. The machine boy glimpsed down at the components in his hand. The parts that would be easy to loose were placed safely in his pouch.

He glimpsed around there were a few machines were starting to group together to explore the area he landed. It was time to leave. Carefully he picked up his real body and quickly walked off to find shelter. Going the long way he was able to bypass all the machines. He left the flooded city walking through the completely empty sewer.

The situation a hand was dire. Where could he preform repairs? Would he be able to make it to the resistance camp? Was the camp even still operating?

Carefully he excited the sewer looking around. It was eerily empty in the city; even the animals were gone. Well that was good. He didn't really want to fight like this anyway. He could only theorize that all the machines were after the 2B, 9S and the other models on the surface.

With his conscious in a machine he wasn't able to access his map. Still he had a pretty good idea where it was located despite never being there personally. "I believe it was somewhere around here." He walked to a rundown area that didn't look like a camp anymore. The resistance members were gone.

From the looks of it fire had ravaged the stalls. However it looks like someone was trying to salvage and repair the camp. Noise could be heard from the back. The boy scanned and two resistance member androids showed up on his reading. Then one female emerged from the back stopping mid motion upon noticing him. The redhead glared and slowly reached for the weapon attached to her hip.

"Please calm down, my name is 801S. I've hacked this machine in order to get my real body much needed maintenance." He spoke before she could draw. While she didn't point the weapon at him yet she still wore the glare on her face. Another redhead came out from the back.

"Devola, what's wro-" Her words had died in her throat making the same expression her sister did. Then her attention fell to the android body in his arms. Her glare fell and concern took over. She was able to put two and two together. "Oh my, that looks real horrible. The medical tent is over here." She didn't seem to be as unfriendly as she gestured to the cots.

"By the way what happened here?" The remote control machine asked placing his body down. He noticed that the small patch of flowers right in the middle of the camp were stained reddish brown –with the blood of androids.

"A horde of machine attacked. Half ran while the other half was being eaten alive. We've been here all alone trying to clean up." Devola stated as nonchalant as possible. The girl was still glaring at him. She was still worried about his temporally form; he didn't blame her for it either.

"I'm sure the others will return soon." 801S noted that one twin seemed to be the positive one. He dumped all the parts in his pouch out onto the cot. He inspected them wondering if any were broken. A few screws were bent and unusable. At least those were easy to get. The nicer redhead approached his body. "By the way, my name is Popola. My sister is Devola."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'll get the extra parts we have. Though I'm not sure we have enough." The straight haired woman disappeared behind a partition. She returned moment later with a box full of random parts.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank us yet, this service is going to cost you." The cocky one snorted while removing his coat to get access to his injuries.

The hacker flinched a little. He evacuated in a hurry without any time to transfer funds. "Put it on 9S's tab then."

The brown haired unit was the best person in the bunker to go to for maintenance. He could compete with any H model. There was no 'surgery' or part replacement that made him faulted while working. However watching your own body undergo such work was a bit unsettling. Still to just stand there doing nothing felt wrong. They didn't trust him fully yet they were working hard on his repairs. It would be best to prove his usefulness in something. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you can leave it to us. However if you want to make yourself useful then you can help move all the charred up boxes from the back. See if the resources were destroyed; trash what is and keep what isn't. Well, that would be nice." Devola added in a tone that wasn't hiding the fact she didn't want to do the work.

"Alright sure." The bipedal machine walked into the open gated area. Needless to say it was a mess. At least it was quiet back here. The hacker could calm down and process everything that had just happened in the last few hours. He sighed and pried opened a box to see if the continence were usable. All the useless metals could be melted down and used to make more parts. That was one pile; half destroyed fabrics was another.

Getting up he moved to another corner. Thankfully the fire hadn't reached this corner. A small jug of high viscosity oil was out in the open. The damage back here could have been so much worse. There really wasn't anywhere safe to keep a flammable liquid if the base were to be attacked. Next to it seemed to be weaponry and next to that were a couple of extra fuel filters. What was with the random organization here?

After a few extensive hours the twins approached him. "Nice work back here. It's coming along." Devola complemented, the curly redhead seemed really was happy that she didn't have to do it.

"We finished, you still shouldn't push yourself hard. You were in bad shape."

"I see. Well as long as I can reclaim my own body now I'll be fine." The medium sized robot walked out and stood a safe distance away from his original body. The temporally form exploded and his body reactivated.

801S sat up and moved around a little. He wasn't in any pain since the sensors were reset. It felt much better to be in this form. None of the new parts squeaked or felt like they didn't fit in. He glimpsed over at the resistance members who were picking up the drops. They seemed lightly pleased about what they found.

His eyes fell onto the terminal as he remembered the last words of his commander. His fingers moved to the device around his neck. What exactly was on this thing? A basic OS for each model? Or are there some actual memories in the data? "May I borrow your terminal?" After receiving permission he trotted over to the computer. Immediately the auburn haired boy opened up the new drive. The first thing in there was two folders. One folder called "past 11940-11941" and the other was "present 11942-current."

With a scanner's curiosity he clicked on the present folder. Every unit that was in the bunker was listed in this folder from the H models to the operators. He read off a few of the names: 12H, 16D, 8B. All of them were models he knew. Minus the commander he noted with a vague thought. He back pedaled to the other folder. No1, No2, No4, No16, No21, Futaba, Yotsuba. There wasn't a single name he recognized. The russet haired boy dug around the info for a few more minutes.

What did White want him to do with this data? What could he do? Ideas and theories where forming in his mind. Slowly a relieved hopeful smile took over 801S face. Trying to find 2B and 9S might have to wait. "By the way is there any way to produce androids on the surface?"

**Author's Note:**

> Since White is an old gen android I think she has to manually upload herself to the server unlike the operators who are probably automatic. That is why they got infected first/faster than she did. Now, my reason for saying that they are automatic is because at one point if you talk to one of the operators she says that if they lose their bodies they won't lose memories. I guess that's because they are always connected to the bunker wifi. The ground units have to do it manual but once they return to the bunker its automatic. However 11S tells 9S that the scanners can't upload there data till he's done working and I can't figure out why that is. Does that mean all scanners or just the ones on the surface?


End file.
